A New Perceptive
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Carter Evoy was your average girl, until some familiar people come into her work. The next thing she knows, she's thrown into a world where every fictional character is real and she's apart of their world. Will she find out why she keeps having strange dreams, or are the dreams more than that? *Has lots of different characters, so sort of a cross-over. I do not own anything.
1. The Beginning

_At this point in time I knew it was a dream, but it felt real. I was standing in the middle of a crowded foyer with guards standing in front of me. I hear shouts, but don't know the voices. I turn my head slightly and look behind me. Nine pairs of golden eyes stare back at me in shock. I catch sight of a few of my friends as well. _

_"What did you do?" I hear. _

_"I did what I had to." I say, no louder than a whisper. At this point in time, I am standing outside of my body and looking at the scene before me. _

_I look paler than normal. My hair, glossy and perfectly styled. Inhumanly clear hearing and vision. Just what did I do? The scene plays out again until I say those lines again. This time, it continues. I turn around and clearly see myself. I am extremely pale, my hair short and perfectly spiked, wearing dark clothes and a black trench coat. That's when I notice my eyes. They were a bright glowing violet. I have this presence that sets everyone on edge._

_"You told us you would never become the thing you feared the most. Why?" I hear one of my friends speak, but can't see who they are. _

_"I fear what is coming more." I say cryptically. I look pained at this point, as if I betrayed them._

_"I had to do this. It was the only way." I say as I start disappearing as black smoke rises from where I stood. _

_..._

I wake with a start. My heart racing, painfully in my chest. That was weird. I swear it was real. I mean it felt real.

"Carter! It's time to wake up, before you're late!" Crap. I have to work today. It might be summer, but I still have to work, otherwise no school.

...

My name is Carter. I know it's mainly a guy's name, but it's my name too. Deal with it. I just graduated from high school. I have a part-time job and am looking forward to college in the fall. My family is normal for the most part. I like to think that anyways. I seem to always have very vivid dreams, sometimes they have things from books I've read or things I've seen on movies and television. Most of the time I don't remember much about them, but lately...

"Carter!" Someone snaps their fingers at me.

"Yes?"

"You have customers! Quit daydreaming and pay attention!" My boss shouts from where she's standing.

I work at a book store. Just a local one for minimum wage and about 30 hours a week. It's nice I get to be with my imagination and books what more could I want. I was ringing up a customer when I saw a really nice car drive by. It looked like one i imagined from a book. It's not a very liked book because of it's movies, but the book was better. Anyways, I finish ringing up the customer when the chime goes off letting me know that someone entered the store. I look and can't believe my eyes. It looks like them. There's four, beautiful people strolling up to the counter. They look like they are from Twilight, but it's impossible because it's just a book. But when I look at them, they look exactly like them. Well, the drawn versions of them. Bella with her long brown hair and normal-ish looking clothes. Edward with his reddish hair and a sweater on. Alice with her spiky hair and pixie like features. Finally, Jasper with his blond slightly wavy hair. Each of them had golden eyes. I just stared as they came up to me.

"Carter Evoy?" The Bella look-alike says. I'm starting to think that this is a joke, so I smile.

"Yes, that's me." I put up my best I'm-totally-not-freaking-out-right-now face. I hear a slight chuckle from the Jasper look-alike. That's weird.

"Can you come with us?" She says sweetly.

"No, I'm working and I have no idea who you guys are, but this is a lame prank. I really like the books and all, but not that much. So please leave before I have to call authorities on you for soliciting." I say just as sweetly.

"Everything has been taken care of. So, if you would please come with us. We aren't going to hurt you, it's just that some people want to talk to you." The Alice look-alike says.

She holds out her hand and I cautiously take it. Still gripping her hand, a chill runs up my spine. In a flash, I'm no longer in the book store. I see her and everyone else at the same place as my dream. I see flashes of other things, but they go by too quickly to make sense of anything. I release her hand and gasp in surprise. They are the real thing. This cannot be happening. They aren't real, they're book characters. Right? I rub my hands over my face and through my hair, a nervous habit. I sigh and look at the four of them.

"Why am I being taken to talk to people by Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper Cullen? Just minutes ago, I thought you were book characters." I start to ramble off as I pace in a straight line.

"Edward, I think she's going into shock. Her emotions are going all over the place." I hear the real Jasper whisper. Wait a minute. How did I hear that? I'm not dreaming at this point and realize that I can hear the cars passing by the book store twenty to forty feet away. This is when I start to freak out.

"Please calm down. You're going into shock." Edward says.

"I know that! That's why I'm going into shock! I heard you guys talking about it!" I start to raise my voice and it starts to go higher pitched. I look at Jasper pleadingly to knock me out so I don't go into sensory overload. Edward must of heard me because one look at Jasper and then everything starts to go blurry and I'm really relaxed now. I feel myself drift off into bliss.

...

I feel cold hands shaking me. I wake to find Alice in my face.

"We're here!" She says warmly.

"Where's here?" I get the feeling like I already know.

"We tend to call it headquarters, but its a safe house for every fictional character you've seen or read about." She says as if it's no big deal.

"Where do you think humans got the ideas for these stories? We're real and just so you know, you are apart of our world too."

"Alice! Don't say anything more, otherwise she might freak out again. Plus we'll let them explain, anyways." Edward says as he elbows Alice.

Without any further explanations, I am lead to a giant door. I feel a sense of deja vu as we stroll though the doors that are opened by people in armor who are holding spears. I realize that it's the foyer from my dream. I gasp and see the corner I came out of and see the image of myself from by dream pass by me. I suddenly am transported into the scene again as I see a very human me go towards a door in the hall way. I know what's behind that door, but I run into someone and it wakes me from my trance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run..." I trail off as soon as I see the person's face. It was the guy from a previous dream. Sebastian.

"It's alright. I believe your party is worried about you." He says pointing the the four Cullens who are headed my way. These dreams are definitely not dreams.

He walks away as the Cullens catch up.

"I'm surprised that he even said anything to you, let alone was nice to you." Jasper says with a smirk on his face. Edward gives him a look and Bella gently grabs my arm leading me away from the dark hall way that lead to the door.

...

We reach a small office door that's secluded in the western part of the building. Bella knocks and then opens the door. We walk inside and I see my family and my only friends sitting on a very big couch. They all notice me in an instant and come up to me and give me hugs. It's then I notice that they aren't wearing their normal clothes and look different. I'm an only child, so the people in the room are both sets of my grandparents, my parents, and my three friends. Every single person of my family has the color black on and and a grunge look to them. My friends look different from each other. My friend Rafe is wearing a get up resembling a Jedi. Ren is wearing something that Alice would pick out and looks paler, but otherwise the same. Lastly, my friend Ann is wearing am outfit that looks like Gambit's, but has a white streak in her hair. Her eyes are just like Gambit's as well. I stare at each of them.

"Honey, why don't you sit down and let us explain." My mother motions me to sit on the couch next to her.

"Your father and I have something to tell you and I want you to not ask any questions until the end. Alright?" She looks at me and immediately see that when she was younger she could look like how I've always pictured Tris from Divergent. I look at my dad and I see Four. My eye widen at the thought, but motion them to start talking. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate before they even start talking. My mom sighs and starts.

"Carter, we come from a world that you believed to be fiction. I think you know who we are. The thing about fiction is they don't always get it right." She smiles at me and takes dad's hand.

"Carter, I am Tobias, also known as Four. Your mother is Beatrice, also known as Tris. I know that this is a lot to take in, but listen okay? Your mother and I wanted a normal life, so we got permission and left this place. We changed our names and started over. When we had you, it was the happiest days of our lives. As you grew up, we thought that you were normal and we wouldn't have to deal with returning to this place. But fate decided otherwise. You started having those dreams and we knew immediately that we couldn't keep you from here. You would end up here eventually. Carter, you are a seer. You are the only one and you have a important role in the society here. You keep us from danger. We all thought that the seer wasn't coming back and we would have to deal, but we were wrong." He smiles proudly at me and notices that I'm not really getting what he's saying.

"Those really vivid dreams that we have you write about in your journal? Well, those are visions of the future. So far they've been about you because some force wanted to draw you back here..." My dad's voice disappears and before me I see a battlefield. All sorts of different types of creatures battling shadow creatures. The shadow creatures are winning I see my friends fighting as well. I see a giant shadow creature come up behind the trio and take them down. I scream, but no sound comes from my mouth. I look at my hand and notice them bleeding and tied together. I see my family and Sebastian fighting beside each other. Every single one of them is taken down by a shadow creature, but Sebastian. He fights with darkness as well, but is losing as the creatures gain up on him. He falls. Tears stream down my face as I see every single person who lived in the headquarters dead across the battlefield. A figure pulls me up to my feet. I couldn't do anything. This war was my fault. I shouldn't end this way. The man standing in front of me doesn't look familiar. He hold a giant sword and stabs me in the heart. His laugh echos in my ears as I return to reality. I'm being shaken.

"Carter...Carter...Carter!" My hearing returns and I see my dad's concerned face as he shakes me.

"Can you please stop shaking me." I croak out.

"I'm sorry, but you started streaming and crying. We didn't know what to do." My mom says as anxiety seeps into her voice.

"It's okay." I'm struggling to find words to say as the tears keep coming. This is a vision. So, if I stay human... The dream I had today. I didn't write it down, but it's stuck in my head on repeat now.

"Honey, are you okay?" Dad asks.

"No. I'm not." I sniffle as he asks what I saw. I can tell that they know I saw something.

"You all died. Every single person in this building died."


	2. The Nightmare

_Previously:_

_"Honey, are you okay?" Dad asks._

_"No. I'm not." I sniffle as he asks what I saw. I can tell that they know I saw something._

_"You all died. Every single person in this building died."_

_..._

I'm in hysterics at this point. I feel in my gut that this is going to happen, the war that is. But I feel that I can change it. The outcome at least. I manage to calm down a bit, but then remember the man.

"Dad, do you a man, who can control shadow creatures? And wears black armor? I saw him in my vision. He..." I look at my parents' faces. They pale.

"We do know of a man." Rafe speaks up. My friends stand up.

"If you aren't going to tell her, we are. She has a right to know. If she saw him, it means that he's coming for her." Ren says.

"Yeah, we need to tell her." Ann says.

"Fine." I hear my Dad sigh.

"His name is Draco. Before you ask, it's not Draco Mafoy. He's here in the compound. The man prefer's Draco, but his true name is Dracula."

"Wait, as in THE Dracula?" I ask.

"Yes. He has been trying to get rid of this "silly" compound and reveal ourselves to the humans since it was built. He thinks that we should rule them, since most of us are supernatural creatures. He tried to take the compound a long time ago, but we managed to stop him. We banished him to a ice cell in Antarctica. He hasn't tried anything since he killed the last seer in the last war. But, if you had a vision of him, it must mean that he was only bidding his time. He must have regained his strength and then some to be able to kill all of us. But he didn't kill you did he?" My dad asks.

"He did. I was tied up as you all fought. He made me watch as his creatures killed you. Then he said something I couldn't hear and stabbed me through the heart. His laugh still echos in my ears." I say quietly.

Silence fills the room.

"Well, this is depressing." I hear the door and see 8 figures come through the door. The Cullens.

"Mom! Dad!" Ren yells. Wait Ren...it must be short for Renesmee. Okay, the outfit makes more sense now. I see the family reunion and smile as the tension dissipates. I give Ren a look.

"Yeah, I know." She says guiltily.

"It does explain the outfit." I smirk. She smacks my arm. Rafe gets up and, of course gets out his light saber, just in time to block another that came out of now where.

"Asoka, do you have to always great me like that?" Rafe asks, playfully.

"Admit it, it keeps you on your toes, Little bro." I look at them in amazement.

"Carter, this is my adopted sister, Asoka. And yes, my real name is actually Rafe. I was adopted into Asoka's family." I give him a smile, not really sure of what to say.

As Rafe says something, I hear two distinctive accents in coming in from the door way. I see Rouge and Gambit step through the door.

"Really, must you two always flirt and fight at the same time?" Ann says with a straight face.

"Ya know it. It's just how our relationship works, hun." Rogue says with a smile. Ann giggles and goes to greet and hug them.

"Mon cheri, we missed you." Gambit says.

I now know that my suspicions have been confirmed. My friends just got even cooler.

...

I have my own room and library just about seers and the history... I'm in heaven. My family and friends decided I needed sometime to process everything so, they showed me my room. I explored a bit, but then realized when I was alone, how drained I was. I barely made it to my bed before passing out.

...

_I was in a old fashioned room that had a lot of velvet. _

_"Why are you here? I thought that you feared us, thought us to be monsters because of our creator." The pale woman says._

_"I came because I don't fear you. I fear for the lives of everyone here. There is death in everyone's future unless I change it." I say. She looks surprised._

_"You mean to tell me that our creator comes to destroy us all?" _

_"Yes, and he succeeds." _

_"I will agree to help, if it mean that our creator is stopped at all costs. We just want to live in peace." She says. At that moment, you can tell that she's older than she looks. _

_"I need you to change me." She give me a look._

_"Why?"_

_"It is the only way to change fate. I won't be like the rest of you. I will feed off of your kind. I will become more powerful than him." I say, extremely sure of myself. _

_"I Trust you, then. You must take a life to complete the change. If it will defeat him, then I will give you mine. I am the oldest and most powerful. My power will be transferred to you. Defeat him." She says and I give her a nod. She comes over to me._

_"This will be painful." _

_"I know, just get on with it." I bare my neck to her. _

_Her lips touch my neck and I feel her fangs buried in my neck. I start to feel myself go limp as she drains me of blood. I am still somewhat conscious as she bites down on her arm and puts it to my lips. The sweet tang of the blood flows over my tongue as I get the amount needed for the change. She moves her hand and snaps my neck. Darkness._

_I wake up to over-heightened senses and the smell of blood. I slowly get up as my thirst flares upon smelling the woman. She bares her neck as an offering. I rush at vampire speed over to her and bite down. I drain her completely dry. I look in the mirror by her table. It's the version of myself I saw in the first dream related to this. I had blood running down my chin and blood all over my clothes. I see a note on the table._

_Carter,_

_This ring will protect you from the sun. It's a precaution since I don't know if you'll still have our weakness._

_I know that my death will not be in vain._

_The last part of the letter is blurred out. I grab the ring and notice a pile of clothes sitting in the chair next to me. It's the dark clothing I was wearing when during the first vision of myself like this. I change into dark jeans, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and the black trench coat. I use water from a pitcher to wash the blood off my face. I look in the mirror again to see my glowing violet eyes. I open my mouth and see fangs. My hair is a bit messy, so I style it perfectly. Then, I walk out the door. The image goes blurry kind of like it does when you exit a memory in Harry Potter. _

_..._

For the second night in a row, I wake up with my heart pounding violently inside my chest.


	3. Meetings

_The last part of the letter is blurred out. I grab the ring and notice a pile of clothes sitting in the chair next to me. It's the dark clothing I was wearing when during the first vision of myself like this. I change into dark jeans, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and the black trench coat. I use water from a pitcher to wash the blood off my face. I look in the mirror again to see my glowing violet eyes. I open my mouth and see fangs. My hair is a bit messy, so I style it perfectly. Then, I walk out the door. The image goes blurry kind of like it does when you exit a memory in Harry Potter._

_..._

_For the second night in a row, I wake up with my heart pounding violently inside my chest._

...

To say that I am distracted today is an understatement. I can't get that vision out of my mind. It keeps replaying over and over again, like someone keeps hitting the replay button on a YouTube video. I am currently on a tour of the compound. Everything is new to me but, it feels like I've been to the different sections before. We start with the humans of the fiction world. It's mainly just a bunch of apartments with the occasional house, but it looks like a normal neighborhood. Then, the mythical creatures. Each creature is generally put into a category. Vampires together, dragons together, the trolls together, etc., etc. Each of the sections are unique to the species, but there are a few who could be put in several categories so they have the freedom to choose to go where ever they please. As long as they don't kill anyone, or put anyone in harms way. At the end of the tour we come to the "Headquarters" which is the place where everyone can go. It's kind of like a college, but without the school part. It's the place where the few representatives of each of the sections can meet and discuss important matters. It also has a library, a common's area, a recreational area, and a feeding station. The feeding station is for the vampires who aren't venomous\ don't need to kill the victim to stop them from becoming one of them. It's like the one in Vampire Academy, but more cut off. It has separate rooms for the vampires to take the willing donor into a private room. As we were touring the area, I was drawn towards a particular door. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I was lost in the vision, as it replayed in my mind. This time playing different things. Like the hall way, then cutting to the image of me as a vampire. Then, the door. I was lost in a trance. I was so close to the door, but an arm grabbed me. Out of instinct, I flipped my alleged attacker on the ground and put my fist inches from their face. Did I forget to mention that my parents made me take several different types of martial arts when I was younger? Breaking out of the trance, I see the face that belonged to the hand. Sebastian. I knew what he was of course, but I knew that we were going to be friends because of something that happens soon. I blink the thoughts out of my mind and gasp.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, it just happened..." I ramble as I help him up to his feet.

"It's alright, Cater. I'm guessing you know my name. I saw that you recognized me when we first bumped into each other yesterday. I wasn't sure how you knew me, but you've been the talk of the compounds, Seer. I'm guessing you saw me in a vision." He says smoothly.

"I...yes I have, Sebastian. Before you ask, my visions are subjective. I have no control over them. I don't have the answer you seek." He looks at me surprised. I have no idea where that came from. I turn around, but just before I walk off, I turn towards him.

"Bye, demon." I smirk as I see his shocked reaction. I turn then walk to where my family is.

...

Time Skip: 3 Months

In the past three months, I've learned a lot. I have meet, or seen most of the council and am now living in the secluded house just for the seer. After the first month, they moved my family and I to the seer house. The house is huge. It only has two floors, but it is very big. Most of the bedrooms are down stairs, except for mine. My bedroom is upstairs where the library takes up most of the 2nd floor. I have a nice view. Since we had so much room left over, I invited my friends and their families to move in. The Cullens insisted that because they didn't sleep that they would share a room with Ren and have a room for clothes. Rafe and his sister Asoka moved in and Ann and her parents moved in as well. With them close by it became easy to relax a bit. It gave me a peace of mind, knowing that the main people who I saw in the original vision are close to me. I've gotten to know each of my friends' families and consider them my own family now. Since the first actual conversation I had with Sebastian, I've gotten to know him better and consider him a friend. My visions come more frequently and more violently now. Instead of writing them down, I drawn them out. I randomly started the habit, but now I can't stop. The images are mainly of the war. The shadow creatures and what they look like. The scenes of death. Though there are a few I've managed to hide from everyone. The image of me as a vampire. The hall way where the door is. The woman who changes me. After the visions started to get more frequent, my parents took me to meet the council. The council is made up of the representatives of the different species living here. They normal don't meet in person, but I was a special case and well it was also about the destruction of the whole compound. So, it was ideal for them to meet in person. As I told them the vision, I recognized some of them as the dead that I catch glimpses of in different visions. As I came across the vampire representatives, I saw the women from the vision I had of my future. Her name is Mina Harker. I read in a history book, that she was the first person that Dracula turned. The books got it wrong. As the oldest and strongest of her kind, it would be ludicrous if she wasn't on the council. After the first meeting, they started having me bring in the pictures instead. That has been my life in the past three months. Spending time in the library learning the histories of everyone, or reporting into the council. Yeah. There are the few highlights like getting to know Sebastian and a few other things.

...

I was in the library like normal with my mom, Sebastian, and Ren. He's warmed up to most people in the house. By warming up, actually having conversations with people.

Lost in thought, I read a book until a sharp pain spiked through my head. I was pulled into a vision. Standing before me was Dracula.


	4. A Week

Previously...

_I was in the library like normal with my mom, Sebastian, and Ren. He's warmed up to most people in the house. By warming up, actually having conversations with people._

_Lost in thought, I read a book until a sharp pain spiked through my head. I was pulled into a vision. Standing before me was Dracula._

_..._

"Hello, Seer." He says, cruelly.

"Dracula."

"I'm surprised that you know me considering your upbringing, but then again you just didn't know it was me." He shakes his head as if he still doesn't believe it.

"I'm sure you've already guessed to why I've brought you here. I have a message. You have one week. I have enough power and forces to bring the world to it's knees. And I promise you, you will be alive to see everything stripped from you. Just like me." He laughs and then stands up straighter.

"You have a week."

Pain slices through my head again and I'm brought out of the vision.

The first thing I see when my vision clears is the ceiling of my bedroom. How did I get here?

"Carter! Thank god you're okay." I hear my mom's voice, followed by footsteps.

"How..." I trail off, remembering what he said. I swallow, noticing my throat is dry. It reminds me of my drawings...

"What happened? You were fine one moment, then the next moment you were screaming in pain. We had to sedate you, which is why you're in your room." Dad says. I don't say anything for a few minutes, but decide that they should know because of my up coming decision.

"It was him." I say.

"Him who?" My Dad asks.

"Dracula." I hear a collective gasp from my audience.

"He gave me a message. I have one week." I say cryptically.

"One week until what?" My Mom asks, even though she probably knows the answer.

"War."

...

My family has gone to the council to warn them of the danger, while my friends watched over me. They haven't said much since I told them the news, but if they said something I wasn't listening at this point. I was madly going through all of my drawings, trying to find the hallway one. To find the door. I couldn't remember the date that was on my phone when I drew an image of my looking at my phone. Still looking through the papers, I remember the place I hid _those_ drawings. I look quickly at my friends, I'd have to knock them out. I look to my left, then my right. I need something..., then something catches my eye. Syringes. It must be from earlier. I go over to them, while my friends are engrossed in a conversation. There's three, just my luck. Now, here comes the hardest part. I decide that it'll only be one of them, one that I can trust enough to figure out my plan. But, only too late.

"Hey guys, can I have a minute alone with Ren?" I ask after finding the pictures. I notice that the drawing is one hour ahead. It gives me just enough time.

My friends leave the room, telling us to call them if we need them. Ren's half vampire, I doubt that anyone could harm her. Let alone want to harm her.

"Ren, I need you to take these. When you wake up, I need you to look at them. Figure out what I'm planning. I know you can." I look at her pleadingly.

"Carter, what are you..." I stick her with the needle. I drag her to the bed and leave the pictures next to her. Now, to my next part of the plan.

"Guys, help! Ren passed out suddenly!" I yell out. It manages to draw everyone into my bedroom. It creates enough of an distraction for me to sneak out.

...

I'm at the door now. I take a breath and knock.

"Come in." I hear a faint voice through the door. Seeing it in vision is one thing, but in real life... Man sometimes I wish that they weren't so vivid.

In front of me was the first turned vampire herself. Mina Harker.

"Carter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice soft and questioning.

"I need favor. But before you ask, I avoided you and your kind because otherwise I would have been here a long time ago. I've had visions of this encounter and I need you to know that I've never feared you or your kind. I just want to defeat Dracula." I look at her hoping she can hear the steady beat of my heart.

"I...I believe you." She says after a few moments. I sigh in relief.

"Now, what is this favor?" She asks.

"I need you to change me." I look at her. She looks at me in surprise.

"Why?"

"To change the outcome of the war."

"I take it you know the outcome. I haven't been informed of what you saw. Please share."

"Everyone dies." She can't contain her outrage at that point.

"Is it... is it him?" She says in a controlled voice.

"Yes, and changing me will change the outcome. I've seen it."

"If this changes things, then I will comply. Do you know how the change works?" I nod.

"I must take a life to complete the change. I must say to you now though, I won't be like you. I will have to feed off of other vampires." She seems surprised by this information, more than the information I told her earlier.

"How is it possible?"

"With your help." Is all I can say without saying anything else. She nods in understanding.

"I see. I have lived a long time. I've seen and watch many of your ancestors come and go, but you... you will have a greater impact than all of them." She sighs.

"I want to thank you, for what you are sacrificing. Words cannot express..." Mina cuts me off.

"Child, I want to thank you. You are giving up so much for a world you barely know. I trust you to change that outcome." She smiles at me and locks the door, making sure no one comes in.

"This will hurt." She steps close to me as I bare my neck.

Mina's fangs pierce my neck. It's different from the vision. It hurt. As I felt myself being drained, my veins felt as like ice. It felt like my blood was made of ice and was tearing my insides apart. When I started to see black spots around my vision, it meant that I was almost completely drained of blood. I felt myself go limp and was barely conscious, when she moved me to the bench she had in her feeding room. She laid me down and bit into her wrist. I felt her wrist by my mouth, dripping the foreign liquid down my throat. The sweet liquid. I found myself in a daze, when she pulled her arm away and snapped my neck.

...

I awoke, gasping for breath. There were so many things going on. It was overwhelming. I could hear the buzz of electricity in the lamps in the room. The different shades of red from the furniture that was in the room. The smell of water, wood and something sweet. The sound of breathing, but no heartbeat. I heard a tear. I looked at the person standing in front of me. A thin line of blood, beading at the base of her neck. It was all I could think about. My senses took over and I sunk my fangs into her neck. As I drank, I heard a faint "Thank You". When, she stops moving, I start to gain control over my senses again. Finishing the last drop, I notice the blissful look on her face as she disappears into dust.

"Thank you." I say gripping what was left of her body.

Remembering the desk, I go over to the woodsy smelling desk and see the note.

_Carter,_

_This ring will protect you from sunlight, but since you are different, I don't know if you'll have that weakness. This ring also serves_

_as a symbol. You have my spot on the council now. As a council rule, if a representative ever has two spots on the council that _

_person can take a leave of absence to seek guidance, or find one's self. You can't have both spots. I know you will choose well._

_There is a man named Lucius. He will help you with the control. I trust that you will find your own path as you find your way in this_

_new life. There is a picture of the place he is staying at. I trust that you know what to do. My life will not be in vain, so please do_

_not feel any guilt over my death. I have moved on to a better place._

_-Mina Harker_

I put the letter down and grip the ring tightly. The image of her and myself flash before my eyes on repeat. I will not let her sacrifice be for nothing. I see a pitcher of water and a towel on the desk in the corner. I get it wet and go over to the mirror. It's just as I remember. The paleness. The blood. The eyes. I scrub the blood off my face and hands. I see the neatly folded clothes on the chair. As I change into the new set of clothing, I notice that she has a fire place. I guess it was for the days she spent in here not eating. I start a fire and burn my bloody clothes. Putting the ring, that I was still clutching, into my coat pocket, I put out the fire and walk out the door.

The hall is dark, like most days, but now I can see the different doors leading to different rooms. I reach the end of the hall and notice the sunlight streaming right in front of the entrance. Sticking my hand out, I see it doesn't burn. I guess I don't have their weakness after all. I reach into my pocket and put the ring on. My next destination will be the council. But there's something that needs to happen first. I step into the foyer and act like I'm walking toward the doors. I hear frantic footsteps as I take in new scents. I pull the collar of the trench coat up, like in the vision so Ren can spot me with ease. The footsteps come closer and closer until I hear Ren yell.

"Carter!"

I stop and turn my head. The footsteps stop several feet behind me.

"It didn't make sense at first, but you knew didn't you. You knew that this had to happen." Ren says in no louder than a whisper, but I hear it as clear as day.

"Yes." I make no move to turn around, it takes all of my self control to not turn and run to Ren. Out of my three closest friends, Ren is the closest. It pains me to leave her in the dark.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to you?" Her voice trembles slightly. If you weren't a vampire you would have caught it. I sigh, the real version of this is different from the one in the vision. It must be because I changed somethings.

"Because I am the seer. And what I see will happen, unless I change it." I say turning fully around, letting the crowd that as gathered see my new appearance. I hear intakes of shock and gasps.

"But..." She starts.

"It was going to happen. Even if we changed the present, it wouldn't effect the future. It had to happen." I look directly at Ren this time.

"I'm sorry." I raise my hand and use Mina's powers to transport me to the council. Where I had to face my parents.

...

I landed just outside the council room doors. I guess I'll just go right in. Its now easy to push open the used to be heavy doors into the room of people sitting in a half circle. I hear some gasps and more intakes of shock.

"Carter?" I hear my mom ask.

"Carter? Is that really you?" I hear her voice tremble as she asks again. I turn to face them.

"Yes. It's me." I sigh out. I turn and face the rest of the council.

"Council, as the seer, it is my job to insure the safety of this peaceful compound. What you see before you is the decision to keep insuring the safety. It is also the showing of faith by one of your own. Mina Harker gave me this ring. It is a symbol of her spot on this council. She has given me her spot on the council." That is when the uproar starts. Shouts echo across the room loudly as they ask what happened.

"If you want to know what happened, I suggest you all be QUIET!" I yell the last word loudly as my presence now puts them all on edge, but it worked.

"Mina Harker changed me so I can protect the compound. I am different from the average vampire. I feed off of the blood of other vampires to survive. That is why Mina Harker gave me her seat. She gave her life to give me the power to defeat out enemy. There is war coming, and we best be prepared for it. As a council member with two spots, I take a leave of absence. I am going to seek guidance from a friend of hers." I hear murmurs as I finish my speech.

I go up to my mom and dad.

"Listen, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I can't right now. I will be back in days. I will arrive in the foyer and I'll explain. I'll explain to everyone." I take a step back and give them a glace before I put my hand up. I smile and then transport out of the council room.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I was planning on posting chapters this week for all my stories, but it does't look like I'll post because I had mouth surgery and with the pain medication I can't think straight. So, depending on how I feel, I will post new chapters on all of my stories next week if I'm feeling better and if I'm not too busy. Alright hopefully I will see you all next week with new chapters :)

-imapeppergirl0824


	6. Return

Previously:

_I go up to my mom and dad._

_"Listen, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I can't now. I will be back in 4 days. I will arrive in the foyer and I'll explain. I'll explain to everyone." I take a step back and give them a glance before I put my hand up. I smile and then transport out of the council room._

_..._

_Ren's POV:_

It's been three days, 6 hours, and 54 minutes since my best friend left and entrusted to me careful instructions to not ask any questions. But I was brimming with them. Like why she did what she did. Why let me in and then do something like this? She should have trusted us... she should have trusted me... I've sat in her room, this whole time. Only going to hunt occasionally. I felt betrayed in a way, despite there wasn't anything to feel betrayed about. My feelings were frustrating to say to the least. After she left us in the foyer, it became increasingly difficult to not control my emotions around others. I've been very moody. I don't really know why I feel this way, but could it be? No...,but... No it can't be. Plus from what I saw in her drawings (I've gone threw them all twice...) she likes Sebastian. The demon. The one everyone avoids like the plague because he scares everyone. But, he's not the scary once you know him. Since she left, we bonded a bit after one of my mad fits of rage that I seem to be getting lately. I can't put my finger on it, but I seem to be lashing out in a very different way. My mother says it's because she hurt me emotionally and this is just how I'm dealing with it. But, still... That's not right though. I shouldn't be like this. I am not normally like this in the first place, why now? I've lived 25 years (not including the seven I spent growing up) now and I still can't see why I'm acting this way. It's... frustrating. Not knowing things is going to drive me mad one day.

I spent the rest of the thrid day pacing her room. Other's came to visit me as I watched the clock, counting the minutes and seconds. By midnight, the only people left with me in Carter's room were Ann and Rafe. I can tell by the looks on their faces that they still can't really believe that she did that. It's the fourth day now and I know that we are all collectively thinking that we should go and wait in the foyer. I suggest the idea to Ann and Rafe who both just nod in agreement and we leave the room. When we reach the foyer, I see the council and Carter's parents gathered in a mob of people who are talking among themselves. I see a flash and see my family join the group. It seems that everyone who knew about Carter's new status was here. I greet my family as I walk up to the group with the waiting spectators. The clock tolls signaling that it's one o'clock in the morning. I see a few wisps of black smoke on the ground seconds after the clock finishes its toll. Seconds after that, more smoke bellows out from the same spot Carter disappeared from. It's caught the attention of everyone now, who's looking at the same spot in anticipation. The smoke rises in a colum and reveals a shadow in the middle. The smoke disappears instantly and standing there is Carter. She looks different. She has violet eyes now, and her apperence consists of dark clothing. It's similar to what she was wearing when she left, but as I take a closer look, it's armor. She also has a sword at her side, barely visible underneath her trench coat. It's completely silent as she starts walking toward the group. Her boots clash against the marble floors, echoing through the compound. Instead of going to her parents, she turns and heads towards me. She's standing at least a foot away now, and rushes in to hug me. Shock must be the only emotion on my face as she hugs me tigher.

"I'm sorry." She says only loud enough for me to hear.

It's at this point when I feel tears touch my face. I look at my friend and see that she's crying, but I am too. The face that she's making with the tears, I attempt to stifle a gigle. It doesn't go unoticed by her. We silently continue to have a conersation, which ends up in us laughing in front of everyone. I'm pretty sure that they all think that we're mad. But of course, due to my gift and her new ones we can have completely silent conversations like my parents. Or anyone who knows about my father's gift. Our laughter dies down and there's this moment of silence. Within those moments, her violet eyes start glowing brightly and she gasps. She starts to fall over, but Uncle Emmett was there close by and catches her. We all look at her waiting for an explaination. I see her gulp.

"Um... sorry...I haven't fed in awhile." Carter says sheepishly. I give her my best "seriously" look, but I think it came out more worried than I wanted.

"Just give me a few moments." Uncle Emmett lets go after making sure she can stand. Carter striaghtens out and dissappears in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later, she reappears in a few feet from the original spot.

"Dang it. I need to work on where I land..." I hear her mutter, when I hear someone clearing their throat. She spins around and it gives me a better view of what she's wearing. It's a dark armor. It's short sleeved and covers her body in a shiny plating. It's very form fitting too... I shake the thought out of my head. I also notice the sword. It's gray sheath almost as long as her legs, it's a fairly simple sword if you didn't know better. But I know better. The handel kind of looked like Aragorn's from the Lord of the Ring's series, but reversed. The metal was pitch black and the only part that wasn't black was the handel with it's white leather hilt. She catches me looking at her sword. She smiles.

"I see that nothing passes you, still." She gives me a smirk and removes her coat.

It reveals the extent of her training. The black armor clashes against her white skin as well as the sword. The faint glowing of her eyes are the only splash of color against the black, white and gray. I then also notice that her hair is up and she's gained muscles. She looks like she has the right to be wearing the armor. It's a drastic change from the meek girl who loved books just a few days ago. Then again, change is always good. I give my attention back to Carter.

"Well, I am back. Offically. Now, let me hear you battle plans." Carter turns her attention to the members of the council who have gathered in a group. No one answers.

"Seriously! No one has thought of anything! I even gave you warning to start planning." Her voice visibly cuts through them, but her parents aren't affected.

"Well, it's a good thing I planned ahead. After all I didn't see you all making any progress in the first place." Wait a minute, did she just say...

"You mean to tell us that you still have your sight?" I can't tell which council member asked, but someone did.

"Yup." Carter says, popping the "p".

One of the vampire council men charges her, rage evident on his face. Almost too fast for my eyes, Carter unsheathes her sword. The tip extended, just milimeters away from the vampire's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says darkly. Her whole demeaner has changed in an instant. The shadow around us seem to be drawn to her. The vampire hisses in resignment.

"Do you recongize the metal?" She asks the vampire, who doesn't reply.

"It's made from blessed silver. Do you want to know what has made the blade black?" She asks again. No reply. In an instant she grabs his neck and brings the black blade closer to his neck.

"Shadows. The blade was made with shadows." The vampire pales at the mention and stops stuggling. His eyes widen and she shoves him back.

Anger evident in her features, her fangs extend in a warning toward the others.

"Question me again, I'll show you what I can really do." Her voice steady and even. She jerks her head just as I hear a screach. Like nails on a chalkboard.

The shadows come together and start to form a figure.

"Everyone! Get behind me, now!" Carter shouts with compeling authority. Everyone immediately follows her orders.

The form reveals several soilders, undead and decaying at the spot. Much like a zombie, but has a inky blackness covering their feet. Carter narrows her eyes and the shadows (it's what I'm dubbing them) let out a ear splitting roar. Carter rushes at them, no emotion on her face and dissapears. A second later, I see her on the otherside of the shadows, the blade in a finished strike position. The shadows dissapate into smoke that's immediately get sucked into her sword. She sheaths the sword as soon as the inky smoke is gone.

"Well then. That was eventful." The darkness that was evident in her features gone. Leaving us with more questions.


End file.
